Shinobi Messenger Live
by CtrlAltDie
Summary: All the character in Naruto chatting on their favorite Messenger! Please Read and Review and feel free to give out pointers or new ideas. I think I'll be posting every day.
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi Messenger Live

My first fan-fiction. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Naruto or MSN in anyway.

pinkcherryblossom: has logged on

:(SasukeXUchiha:): has logged on

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# : has logged on

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# says: Hey whatsup guys!

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: Must kill Itachi.

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# says: right...so Sakura-chan, how are you?

pinkcherryblossom says: Omg Naruto get a life will you. Hey Sasuke-kun. Wanna go out tonight?

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# says:(

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: Must kill Itachi.

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# says: God dammit won't you ever stop being tough with your, "I must kill Itachi" bull-crap.

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: Must kill Itachi

pinkcherryblossom says: Sasuke don't mind him your so cool!

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# says: Screw this I'm outta here.

#(RaMen-Luvah113)# : has logged out.

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: finally that loser left...how about we go get some sushi?

pinkcherryblossom says: yay!

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: where do you think is a place that Naruto wouldn't be at?

pinkcherryblossom says: the Hyuuga mansion duh...

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: lolz nice one.

pinkcherryblossom says: xD I totally got that from Ino...yeah I'm pathetic

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: right...

IchaIchaWarlord has just logged on...

IchaIchaWarlord says: Yo...

pinkcherryblossom says: Hi Kakashi sensei!

IchaIchaWarlord says: Wudup yall...

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: Must kill Itachi

pinkcherryblossom says: not again --

IchaIchaWarlord says: Don't worry I got my sharingan connected to my CPU with the latest Doujutsu USB cable. I can see both of you off your webcams without you even knowing it!!

:(SasukeXUchiha:) says: Ewww...I'm outta here.

:(SasukeXUchiha:) has logged off...

pinkcherryblossom says: Nooo!!! Don't leave me!!

pinkcherryblossom has logged off...

IchaIchaWarlord says: Hahaha! Come Pakkun-chan their gone.

Precious"heart"Pug has logged on...

Precious"heart"Pug says: hey besh...let's go do our shit...!

IchaIchaWarlord says: Hmhmhmhmhmmm I like the way you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disturbing :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost In Fate has logged on

2BI4-chan has logged on

moptop8 has logged on

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

moptop8 says: Hello my faithful companions!

Lost In Fate says: Destiny doesn't allow you to be here.

2BI4-chan says: meep meep meep meep meeeeeep meeeep meeep

Lost In Fate says: Wtf?

moptop8 says: Fear not my youthful colleagues for I will pave the path to victory!

2BI4-chan says: Sorry lol, that was my pet mouse...xDDDDDD he knows how to type.

Lost In Fate says : Oh my goth that's so crazy

moptop8 says: Truly a force to be feared!

2BI4-chan says: Duh lol he could kick all of yall asses.

Lost In Fate says: He won't have to worry about that cause I'm just cut myself and cry in my emo corner.

moptop8 says: Stop hating and start par-ti-ci-pating.

Lost In Fate says: you should learn when to shut up.

moptop8 says: A duel it is then! If I lose I promise I will run 500,000 laps around the entire fire country!!!!!

2BI4-chan says: ...you're kidding me right?

Lost In Fate says: Jesus christ man I'm totally gonna cut myself if you actually do that.

moptop8 says: Haha! That means I win because you would cut yourself if I lost! That means the score right now is... 1 for me and 953,345 for you.

Lost In Fate says: ...ROFLROFLROFLROFL

2BI4-chan says: ...you actually kept count for so many times...god how dorky can you get.

moptop8 says: Fear not young mistress for I will protect you in times of turmoil and despair!

Lost In Fate says: Wow that was almost poetic Lee...

sexygreenthang has logged on

sexygreenthang says: Whatsup my homies!

moptop8 says: Gai!

Lost In Fate says: Oh no...not again...

Lost In Fate has logged off

2BI4-chan has logged off

moptop8 says: Gai!

sexygreenthang says: Lee!

moptop8 says: Gai!

sexygreenthang says: Lee!


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi Messenger Live

Chapter 3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filthy-Pig has logged on

EatChoBBQ has logged on

I-Dont-Care has logged on

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Filthy-Pig says: Whastup everyone?

I-Dont-Care says: yawn

EatChoBBQ says: NM i just ate 3000$ worth of meat...

Filthy-Pig says: ...

I-Dont-Care says: yawn

EatChoBBQ says: so shikamaru...you ready for the mission we're gonna do? I heard that we were going cross-country...

I-Dont-Care says: ----------

Filthy-Pig says: Don't mind shikamaru...he's been sleeping this whole time. He just rigged up a program to answer questions for him.

EatChoBBQ says: Doesn't surprise me...

I-Dont-Care says: No you're both wrong... I'm actually on this time...it's just that -------------

Filthy-Pig says: OMG do you really have to put arrows to say you don't care? You should go out and have some fun for once.

I-Dont-Care says: Once again... ----------------------

EatChoBBQ says: I feel like I'm being left out...again.

Filthy-Pig says: STFU LOSER!

I-Dont-Care says: That was a bit overboard.

EatChoBBQ says: You can't tell me what to do you anorexic whore!

Filthy-Pig says: OMG I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU!!!

EatChoBBQ says: xD you're so pathetic

Filthy-Pig says: I'm gonna break all you're bones!!

EatChoBBQ says: Lol I wanna see that happen.

I-Dont-Care says: Omg my team is so troublesome...

Filthy-Pig says: STFU YOU OVERLY-SARCASTIC NERD IN DENIAL!

I-Dont-Care says: Too troublesome

I-Dont-Care has logged off

Filthy-Pig says: Grrr!!! When I see you guys I'm so gonna kill you!

EatChoBBQ says: Go fuck yourself in the meantime will ya?

EatChoBBQ has logged off

Filthy-Pig says: AAAAHHH!!!!!!!!

Filthy-Pig has been banned off the Shinobi Messenger Servers for Eternity due to lack of reasoning and unstable behavior.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinobi Messenger Live!

Chapter 4

-innocent- has logged on

Flea-Magnet has logged on

Bug-Hive has logged on

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flea-Magnet says: Que pasa esés?

Bug-Hive says???

Flea-Magnet says: Hahaha Lol! I just went to Latino Shinobi It was friggin awesome!

Bug-Hive says: --

-innocent- says: How is everyone doing?

Bug-Hive says: I'm fine and you?

Flea-Magnet says: Iam like totlly pwned dood! errk. I lyke kild tht aassssssssshole dwn bi teh stre3t!!!!1111oneoneoneonetwo

-innocent- says: what?

Bug-Hive says: in translation that means, "I am stupid please kill me because I have no reason to live."

-innocent- says: lol

Flea-Magnet says: skrw U!! Mi vocabulry si lyke 40 X's bettr than urs!

-innocent- says: not even my byakugan could read that.

Bug-Hive says: Kiba...will you please...STFU!

Flea-Magnet says: I aint afrad of u! I''ll BEET YO ASS HARLEM STILE!!!!!1111oneoneoneelventy-thousand-onetwothreefourfive etc...

Bug-Hive says: This has officially turned into a ghetto. I can't resort to staying in this filthy den of inadequateness. I'm exiting...good day!

Bug-Hive has logged off

Flea-Magnet says: So Hinata, now that Shino is gone...you want to go do something on the webcam? hmhmhmhmhm.

-innocent- says: Kiba-kun...

Flea-Magnet says: uhh is that a yes or a no cuz i can't make heads or tails of what that's about.

-innocent- says: Umm it's just that I don't really like you that much. I thought you knew that I was in love with Naruto.

Flea-Magnet says: Hinata...YOU BETTER ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I WILL MARCH TO YOUR HOUSE AND RAPE YOU LIKE THE SLUT YOU ARE!

-innocent- says!!!

Flea-Magnet says: lollercoaster...just kiddin

-innocent- has logged off

Flea-Magnet says: Aww shit...what am I supposed to do now?

Shinobi GM says: Flea-Magnet you have officially been binded to this server for 5 years. You will not be able to chat with anyone but yourself for the next five years. This request has been issued by Bug-Hive. Have fun chatting on our servers.

Flea-Magnet says: WTF! YOU SHINO!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!!!**

Pwned-Tha-Clan: has signed on

Shark-Attack: has signed on

Clueless-Freak: has signed on

Bomberman: has signed on

Pwned-Tha-Clan says: People, the time of achievement is at hand. I suggest that we go and kill the 9-tails jinchuriki at once!

Shark-Attack says: Per haps in your point of view but we need to gather all the other bijuu first or else we'll destroy the King of Hell statue.

Bomberman says: Yeah Itachi, you're becoming quite slow lately

Clueless-Freak says: Yah leik eur ttally fkkking ub are stiyle ere!

Pwned-Tha-Clan says: I just activated my Mangekyou Sharingan and put your piece of shit "typing" in to a 72-hour torture!!!! Muahahahahahahahahah

Clueless-Freak says: NO! Now I have to write like a decent person again!!!!! Fuck you Itachi. One of these days I'm gonna go ape shit on you...Isn't that right Deidara-sempai?

Bomberman goes into a private conversation with Pwned-Tha-Clan

Bomberman says: Listen I know he's getting really stressful but please spare us. You can kill Tobi if you want but just leave me out of this. It's not like I teach him anything. He just fucks up all the time that it's freaking annoying...

Pwned-Tha-Clan says: Don't worry about it, I'll endure his pointless rantings. There's nothing that he's going to be able to do to me anyways...

Bomberman says: There's the problem...his Kekkei Genkai allows him to turn into a ghost and endure any attack possible. He's also considered ephereal at the moment so genjutsu won't work on him either. To be precise, he's hardly human. He doesn't know human ethics or anything like that. So please excuse him. Thanks

Pwned-Tha-Clan says: Don't sweat it...

Back at the previous conversation

Clueless-Freak says: YeZ!!!!11onenoneoneoneonehollabackgironeoneoneon1o11oneon00010101010100101010101! Mi ghey wrytng izzs pack!!!

Shark-Attack says: I swear if I was at your vicinity I would have chopped every part of your body off and then chop those pieces into smaller pieces and keep on doing so until your body is pile of crumbs!

Pwned-Tha-Clan says: Hey guys, I stole this new software from Kakashi, It allows me to see everyone online without even establishing a webcam connection with them!!

Bomberman says: Fuck no...

Clueless-Freak says: Shyt...


End file.
